


Bringing down a hero

by VereorInHell



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong is a Tease, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VereorInHell/pseuds/VereorInHell
Summary: Professor Kim liked his job, loved it even. Until the day he meets Lee Taeyong.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Bringing down a hero

Professor Kim likes being a teacher. 

He likes to think of his position as the one of the most delicate in the world, not too far from a neurosurgeon's one. True, he doesn't split heads open (to put it bluntly) and operates life-threatening surgery on working brains, but he's still pretty much responsible for how the brains of his students shape up. It's because of him, of the education they received through him, that they are made into the men of the future. 

So yeah, he thinks of himself as a superhero of sorts. Twenty years he's spent cherishing this feeling, never taking advantage of the relationship he's built with each one of the youths in his classes, and always, truly cherishing the connection he shared with his students. 

Now, on his first day at his new working place, NeoCT High, he looks at the students gathered in the courtyard and his eyes fall on the peculiar shape of Lee Taeyong. 

He is surrounded by what his colleagues told him is his usual group of friends, the frankly impressively tall half-American one included, Johnny something. Lee Taeyong is currently busy talking animatedly about something Professor Kim doesn't hear.

He’s just a little kid, the new teacher thinks.

Professor Kim stares at the scene unfolding in front of his eyes, taking in the dyed hair, the too many earrings and the studded choker, the ragged looking clothes the so-called bully is donning. The other teachers have warned him: beware of that boy. Beware, because he looks like a lamb but he’s worse than a wolf. Way worse than your typical wolf in sheep’s clothing.

But the more he looks, the more he watches, the less he can believe his esteemed colleagues. Sure, he's dressed like a punk and might act tough, but, look at him. How can Lee Taeyong be so bad, so terrible as the other teachers told Professor Kim? How can he really have lit a fire in the principal’s office? How can he be the one responsible for unleashing dozens of rodents in the school canteen? How can older, bigger students be afraid of him? He’s a senior, yes, but he looks so small and frail that even most freshmen are actually taller and bulkier than him.

He doesn’t even look mean. Quite the opposite, actually. He has the face of an angel. That jawline looks like something carved by god almighty himself. Someone should sculpt that face into the purest, whitest block of marble the earth has ever produced, secure that sight for posterity.

Lee Taeyong is not just handsome, he is truly beautiful, and Professor Kim cannot believe the boy is the nemesis of more than half the teaching staff. The other half barely looks at the student, almost pretending he doesn’t exist. They don’t give him trouble and he doesn’t raise any for them, either. But, Professor Kim thinks, looking at the youth, it cannot be. Lee Taeyong cannot be this hellish spawn the teachers and the principal describe him to be.

As if sensing Professor Kim’s stare, the student tenses suddenly in his movement, hands freezing right on the spot. He drops his arms along his hips, smiles thinly at his peers and jerks his chin in direction of the tall one near him, Johnny. The older boy nods and carries on the conversation, as if perfectly aware of what is going on with Lee Taeyong. The rest of the crew don’t seem too bothered by the change in speaker either.

Professor Kim frowns without realizing, watching as Lee Taeyong’s body goes lax against the wall he’s propped against, his long, lean body relaxed in an almost languid pose. The boy looks down, smirks, apparently to himself, turns almost imperceptibly – in direction of the teaching staff collected on the stairs, and raises his eyes to meet Professor Kim’s ones.

Professor Kim freezes.

He is forty years old, a married man, father of two daughters. He’s been a teacher for the past twenty years and this is the first time he meets the eyes of a student and realizes how truly fucked he is.

He suddenly understands why the rest of his colleagues are terrified by the pretty looking student. Why the rest of the senior students scram when he’s walking the hallways and why nobody ever challenges him.

Lee Taeyong is beautiful, and he knows. And he knows even better the kind of reaction he provokes, the effect his allure has on his elders.

Professor Kim can’t look away. The student’s smirk turns cheeky, opens wider. It only takes three seconds to Professor Kim before the horror of a sudden realization settles in his heart, when he deciphers the look inside those beautiful, sparkling dark eyes, the eyes of senior student Lee Taeyong.

Those eyes are saying, I know you are looking at me. I know you want me. 

And with equally sudden, just as terrified horror, Professor Kim realizes that yes, he is looking at the young student, and the more he looks, the more desire swells in his mind and heart. He starts wondering how would it feel to kiss the boy. To touch that perfect body. To watch those plump lips part enough to show teeth, the tip of a pink tongue, to hear Lee Taeyong’s deep voice moan as Professor Kim’s hands wreck that perfect, lithe body.

Professor Kim cannot help himself, he can’t look away. He can’t break eye contact, even if he knows that the student can read his dirty thoughts straight from his mind, just as easily as from an open book. But he can’t look away. Can’t and doesn’t want to. Not even when he starts wondering how it’d feel to push that insolent brat against a wall, slap his perfectly beautiful face, rough him up before jumping him.

Lee Taeyong’s smile widens, and his eyes sparkle more. He looks like the cat who’s just got the cream.

And Professor Kim knows why: the nightmare of NeoCT High, Lee Taeyong, has got a hold on him not even after six hours on his very first day.

The boy grins and wiggles his eyebrows at him. Professor Kim glares, but caves, breaks eye contact and looks away. He can hear the student laughing even from how far he is. Worst of all, Professor Kim now meets the eyes of the very crossed looking principal of the school.

You were hired to replace a teacher that touched that boy, the eyes of the old man seem to be screaming. You came in with the highest recommendations and every past colleague you’ve had swearing you would never fall in the same trap, and here you are. You didn’t even last a day.

Professor Kim blushes under that stare, and looks down. There isn’t much he can say.

The principal sighs, shakes his head, a clear expression of disgust creeping on his stern-looking face.

Professor Kim can’t blame him. He’s pretty disgusted with himself, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear that Professor Kim is not Doyoung ;)  
> Thank you for reading and please consider leaving a comment if you liked or otherwise let me know what you didn't. This was conceived as a one-shot story but might be expanded by the way, according to the response it gets.


End file.
